


Flat-Liners

by thefloatingcity



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Filth, M/M, Scratching, because everybody loves fluff, but theres some fluff afterwards, especially when it involves a big tol muscle man n a smol know-a-lot, gay porn, honestly theyre some Sinful Gays, neck-kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloatingcity/pseuds/thefloatingcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the twins suddenly surprise the two nerve-wrecked humans in a deserted street, and guided to a deserted home, robert suddenly springs up onto booker. literally ;^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flat-Liners

**Author's Note:**

> ok i have written smut before but nobody has ever red it except for my bf so I really hope you guys like it !!! theres needs to b more of this

It was aggravating at first how those twins seemed to stalk Booker. It was suspicious. It was mainly a bit unnerving because how did those ginger twins seemed to find his location so easily, like they knew all along? He knew he shouldn't ask questions after all of this bullshit happening, that everything should click together, but they didn't. These people were completely unknown to him and too Elizabeth, so why in the hell are they being constantly followed?

The only thing he knew about those two was their names: Rosalind and Robert. He often questioned Elizabeth, if she knew them, but she insisted that she had never met them and that Booker needed to drop the subject- they were overall nice-ish to them and they were very helpful to some of the obstacles that stood in the way. So he eventually kept quiet, though was a bit stand-offish towards the two "siblings". 

The street was oddly deserted. No noises, not a single bird chirped, not the noises of distant chattering, not the clack of woman's heels down the crooked, cobblestone street. It was extremely nerve-wracking and tension seemed to swallow the air with every second that passed. Booker glanced around languidly, hands tightened on his beaten-pistol, while Elizabeth kept herself halfway hidden by him, her bright eyes darting around. 

"Please don't harm us-"

"We haven't harmed you." 

Familiar accents rung across the deadly quiet area, the feminine voice tinged with a airy annoyance, the masculine voice weaved almost robotically. Booker didn't flinch, didn't allow his skin to fly off like it wamted too, turning around with the bag of sandbags returning to constrict his chest. There those damn twins again, regal-standing, clothed neatly. Rosalind stood next to Robert, her electricity-tinged eyes gleaming brightly and with a ancient type of depth like she knew the secrets of the word (she probably did). Her brother stood just as regally, his posture straight and perfect, his skin glowing from the burning sun, his eyes such a bright contrast from his red locks. 

"Oh what do you want?" Booker began, only to be abruptly cut off by the wave of Elizabeth's hand, her eyes checking those two out uneasily. 

"What do you want?"

"To keep you some company-"

"Because you two rip each other's throat out too often." Robert finished, his eyes staying firmly on Booker, which mwde him squirm nearly, just from the undivided attention of being stared at. Why is he staring me, Booker mentally inquired, arms beginning to cross, his pistol back in it's pistol-holder. 

"Precisely. You guys seem derived of sleep, so let's all have a power nap!" Rosalind spoke eagerly, her hand gently grabbing Elizabeth's, leading her off to a derelict home, speaking quietly to the female, a motherly warmth seeming to thickly coat her gentle words and her soft voice. It was pleasing to see that Elizabeth was being protected by someone who was much more tender and loving than her dead mother. They had been through a lot, being her colleague and helping her though all of this, he almost felt the urge to drag her back and keep her in his sight. But she was with someone safe. 

"Hello, Mr. DeWitt." Robert spoke, giving his bicep a gentle tug as he leaded him towards the same home, opening the door for him as they walked up the stairs, giving Booker a quick smile but a very pretty smile nonetheless. As he walked inside, he glanced back at Robert, who brushed past him, the smell of expensive but very good smelling cologne lingering in his path. Booker nodded in a gruff response to what he said, only plopping himself down on the leather sofa, eyes staring ahead. 

"Stressed, are you?" 

Booker only nodded, before glancing back at Robert with a disgruntled grunt. "Why do you care? All you seem to like to do is go and follow me around with the other one-" 

Robert laughed a merry, soft laugh that was very sweet and gentle and musical to Booker's ears, and Robert found himself sitting down next to him, dangerously close to him. He could feel the warm radiating from his body, and the warmth seemed to all over Booker, making him feel considerably sleepier. "We have helped you, it wouldn't harm you to be a bit nicer." Booker scoffed softly but said nothing else, his eyelids fighting to keep itself up. 

Robert hadn't said another word, the knowledge of Booker's exhaustion evident. The droopy eyelids, the slouch of his back, the head-nod, and the urge to do what he had been pestering Rosaljnd about was more stronger than ever, a anxious feeling curling around his lungs, sucking the oxygen out. And before he knew it, Robert found himself leaned in, lips brushing slowly across Booker's chapped lips, the feeling a bit odd at first. His gentle lips moved against Booker's dry, cracked ones, but neverthless it was a warm feeling. 

Booker surprisingly kissed back, his hands automatically moving his waist and gently pushed him forwards on his lap, his legs pressed on either side of his thigh, hips on hips, straddling him. Robert sighed against his lips in a blissful happiness, hands running through his mussed hair, receiving a moan from Booker. Apparently that was a sensitive hot spot. His hands immediately moved away, only to feel Booker's calloused hands undoing his tie, his hands slowly shrugging off his light-bronze blazer, fingers nimbly unbuttoning his shirt. Robert's heart seemed to beat more faster as each item of clothing was divested away and tossed carelessly on the floor, in which he protested against Booker's mouth: "Hey hey, I paid a lot for those-!" 

"Oh shut up," Booker grinned, his teeth grazing his lower lip, a moan escaping easily from Robert's lips, opening them with a noted obedience as he finally un-did Robert's shirt, his fingers tracing every line of distant ab that carved his stomach slightly. The red-head on top of him felt shivers ripple down his spine, gooseflesh rising on his arms and thighs. His own hands began tug off Booker's vest and his shirt, making a pleased, good noise. 

This was so- new. Booker had sex before of course, he was handsome in a rugged, scruffy-type of way and of course some people took that to advantage and had sex with him. He didn't have a preferance, he had sex with males, females, some trans fellows, some genderfluid fellows (he evenchad a threesome but let's not go into that), he absolutely didn't care. Being laid means getting laid. But this, having sex with this mysterious man, this handsome man- it was amazing. His heart never beat so quickly, he never felt his need throb so needily. 

Robert found himself suddenly bare, cold air nipping maliciously on his thighs and on his chest and stomach. He found himself pressed against the sofa, the warmth radiating from the two men, swirling around them almost in a cocoon. Wet, warm kisses were sensually laid across his neck, resulting for Robert's skin prickle with a desperation he never experienced before, his brain frying heatedly. His cheeks were flushed with a rosy glow, which spread to his ears and too his chest.

Booker meanwhile, kept his body over his, his lips latched silkily to his neck, leaving bruise-like hickies all over his glowing pale skin, the skin sucked gently into his mouth. His lips drifted down to his collarbone and Robert's eager, loud, heavy moans seemed to increase with every second Booker's lips sucked in the skin and grazed his teeth over the gentle, prickling skin.

Robert gasped softly, his hips thrusted upwards and desperately, his hips bones slamming into Booker's, a grunt leaving Booker. His hands seemed to venture across his body with each passing second, his hands gripping his chest, his thighs, his ass, every limb he was able to touch, he touched.  Booker's clothes finally found itself divested from his toned body, a breathless gasp wheezing from Robert's parted lips. 

"Oh, you're so beautiful, oh-"

As he was being praised, he found himself upright against the raided desk, bended over, air nipping across his upper back of his legs, the needy praise seemed to get louder with each second. "Oh, Mr. DeWitt, you're so perfect, aaah-" 

Booker took no time to prepare the red-head that lay beneath him, hips poised almost in the air immediately as he felt something prod the entrance, his nails dug in the finely crafted wood. His breath flew away from his lungs, a moan threatening to spill out despite nothing happening just yet. Then, after a moment, Booker slid in, that said moan flew out, his body jolting forwards, groaning, littered with absentminded words. 

"O-oh, yes, yess, B-booker, mhmh-!" He exclaimed, lips parted, his head suddenly pressed against the desk as Booker's hand gently held his neck down, making the situation all more but hotter. Booker's hips slammed forwards with Robert gasping loudly, with him moaning huskily amd as ruggedly as he looked, his teeth slamming down in his tongue to keep himself quiet, hips automatically moving rough and passionate. 

The desk seemed to squeal and protest underneath the rough fuck, with Robert gripping the desk with every thrust forwards, his moans crying out, weaved with praise. "Y-yes, you're d-doing so good, baby, mhh- y-you can go rougher, I-I won't break." Booker wanted to make this blue-eyed baby his bitch, he wanted to cuff him up and tease him in any way possible, kiss every inch of his skin, he wanted to make him make those all but deliciously seductive moans that were so out of character for him. He was always so calm, so collected, so emotionless, so seeing him needy and mewling and shrieking with moans was so- hot. 

A sudden warmth coiled around his lower abdomen, and his moaning parted slightly so he could speak.

"A-aah, Boomer, mmh fuck, I-I think I'm gonna co-" 

He wasn't even able to finish. He was abruptly succumbed to waves of pleasure, a white-hot fire curling all over his body, back arched as he made continuous moans, his nails digging more and more and more. His vision faded into black as his eyelids drooped over his star-filled eyes, a drowsiness encroaching his body. Stars lingered underneath his eyelids as he felt Booker's own mind-blowingly climax shudder his body. Booker slid out after a while, while Robert shakily stood, his legs trembling underneath his body weight, only for a numbness to overcome them. He was fucked so greatly- his legs are all numb now. A smile played on Robert's lips before evaporating, only to find himself slowly hugged closer to Booker.

They stood like that for a while, hugging nakedly, no words spoken for a while.


End file.
